Lorraine's Diary
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Just a short little story about what Lorraine's thoughts may have been after the Enchantment Under The Sea Hope ya like it!


_What a night this turned out to be! I started out with one guy and ended up with another who is so incredible! How did I not see it before? George McFly is an absolute dream! And a great kisser! I love him. I actually love him. He's everything. Such a dreamboat!_

Lorraine closed her diary holding it close to her chest smiling. Those were words she never in a million years thought she would be writing but there they were. She closed her eyes picturing herself back on the dance floor. He gazes at her. Takes her face in his hands. Leans in an softly kisses her lips. She replayed it over and over again. Then after the dance. After...She opens her diary again and begins to write...

_It started to storm so we waited in the car for it to subside. George was such a gentleman! He actually wanted to know more about me and my dreams. Can you believe that? Most boys just want one thing. Not George. I told him about my dream to own my own beauty shop. He listened to my ideas with interest. Mom and Dad would always just say that's nice but would encourage me to land a husband and raise a family. It's not that I don't want a husband and a family. I do. I want to have lots of children. But I also want something for me. George told me I could do it. I was smart and clever enough to make the dream come true. He confessed to me about the science fiction stories he writes. I don't know much about it but they were fascinating. He told me he would let me read one of them sometime. We sort of ran out of things to talk about and well...he kissed me again. It was a nice soft romantic kiss. Did I mention I love George McFly?_

Closing the diary again she grinned to herself. In love with George McFly. Yes she was. The feelings that his kiss evoked in her on that dance floor were more than she thought were possible. Kissing him again in the car caused more feeling to radiate through her body. She never felt like this before. Most of the time she only kissed boys to give them a thrill and want her. Not this time. This time she kissed George because she wanted him. She wanted to feel his hands on her because of how it made HER feel. It wasn't the other way around. However he didn't put his hands all over her. He wasn't like the other boys she had parked with. He respected her. He cared about her. The windows did get steamy and the air in the car got heated but George didn't let it get too far. He wasn't going to do that to her. He wanted more from her. He told her how he always thought she was beautiful and how he wished he had had the courage to ask her out sooner. Lorraine told him she wished she had noticed him sooner and realized what a terrific guy he was. She opened her diary again..

_I started out with Marty Calvin Klein. I almost get raped by Biff Tannen. I am rescued by George McFly. Three men and the most unlikely one of all turns out to my knight in shining armor. I don't care what my friends think of us. I am not going to stop seeing George. I can't. I don't know what these feelings are that I have when I'm with him I just know that I love them. I love feeling that way. I know that I will spend the rest of my life with him. I knew that when he kissed me. I will be Lorraine McFly._

Lorraine shut the diary smiling remembering the night she wrote that entry. Almost 30 years and three kids later, she still felt the same way. She had her beauty shop and George was a successful science fiction writer. He even wrote some children's books. As for that bully Biff, he never bothered her again. Ever. One look from George and he would cower. He didn't want to get punched again. Lorraine locked her diary and put it back in the closet. She shut the door and saw her three children at the breakfast table. George was outside informing Biff that he better make sure that there were two coats of wax on his brand new BMW not just one. She giggled at Biff bumbling and stuttering that he would be sure to get it right. Lorraine went outside and walked up to her husband. "I love you." She said to him. "I love you too Lorraine." replied George. Biff had put the radio on while he was waxing the car and that old familiar song began to play. The couple began to dance..

Oh-oh-oh-oh) (Wah-ah-ah) (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Earth angel, earth angel

Will you be mine

My darling dear Love you all the time I'm just a fool

A fool in love with you

Earth angel, earth angel

The one I adore

Love you forever and ever more

I'm just a fool A fool in love with you

I fell for you and I knew

The vision of your love-loveliness

I hoped and I pray that someday

I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Earth angel, earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool

A fool in love with you

I fell for you and I knew

The vision of your loveliness

I hope and pray that someday

That I'll be the vision of your happiness

(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Earth angel, earth angel

Please be mine

My darling dear

Love you all the time

I'm just a fool

A fool in love with you-ou

(You-you-you)

Just like before George takes Lorraine's face in his hands and kisses her waiting lips. And like before Lorraine's heart beats fast and she holds him tight.

The End.


End file.
